cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Clip Joint Calamity
Clip Joint Calamity is a level in Inkwell Isle One, where the fight with Ribby and Croaks takes place. It is represented on the map by a docked boat. This level is unlocked after completing Botanic Panic!. Once you beat Clip Joint Calamity, you unlock Mausoleum I. The level is set inside the boat, which is revealed to be a nightclub populated by flies. The fight is watched by many fly spectators on the tables. There are a total of three phases in this boss fight (two if playing in Simple Mode). For the first two phases, you fight Ribby and Croaks, and for the third phase, you fight a massive slot machine made out of the two frogs. Strategy Recommended * Platform Maneuvering * Projectile Dodging * Precise Parry-ing * Proper Aiming Useful Weapons * Roundabout or Chaser (Phase 1) * Roundabout (Phase 2) * Anything with good range (Phase 3) Battle Phase 1 = The fight starts off with Ribby and Croaks preparing for battle and taunting Cuphead and Mugman with a "come at me" gesture. During the fight, the two will take turns in attacking: *Croaks' attack has him shooting fireflies (which are literally on fire) out of his mouth which will follow the player slowly. They can be easily disposed of by shooting them. It is suggested that you shoot them as soon as they come out of Croaks' mouth. *Ribby's attack is much more tricky. He will spin his fists and fire boxing gloves that go in an ascending/descending pattern. Some projectiles are pink and can be parried. These pink fists are crucial to getting a perfect score as they are your only chance to parry in the whole fight. Duck under mid-air fists, jump over low ones and just stand under the high ones and be sure to parry them when possible. It is recommended that you use the Roundabout because you might turn while trying to dodge Ribby's punches. You may also use the Peashooter. After taking enough damage, Ribby will roll towards the player, initiating phase 2. |-| Phase 2 = The two will now be attacking from both sides, so use the roundabout weapon to hit both of them for maximum damage. Ribby and Croaks share their HP, so you don't have to worry about hitting both. Throughout the whole phase, Croaks will spin around like a fan, blowing the player to the left, towards Ribby. On the other hand, Ribby will punch his fists together, creating a planet-like swirling energy ball that bounces around the stage up and down going from left to right. It is unknown what exactly these projectiles are, but they could be energy balls. This phase is arguably the easiest one of the three. All you need to do is to keep being on the right side of the screen and going left quickly when the ball lands near you and go back again. After attacking enough, Ribby will roll into Croaks' mouth, turning both into a slot machine and commencing phase 3, the final phase. On simple mode, the two will be defeated in this phase, leaving Ribby crying and Croaks pounding his fist on the ground. |-| Phase 3 (The Slot Machine) = Ribby and Croaks have now turned into a slot machine, and in order to do damage, you must avoid the coins being spat out and parry the pink fist when it comes down. Then, one of three attacks will initiate, based on luck. *'Snake:' The snake attack is the easiest to avoid of the three, as it is just normal moving platforms that will speed up over time. *'Tiger:'The tiger attack is one of the three attacks and involves platforms moving similarly to the snake attack, but there are also balls you must avoid by jumping through. *'Bull:' The bull attack involves the same platforms, but they are hovering just above the ground with blue flames that later will damage Cuphead and Mugman if not in the right position. The flame's direction is correlated with where it will shoot out from. For example, if the flame is aiming down, then Cuphead or Mugman must jump up and over to avoid the attack. It is recommended to use a long range shot, like the Peashooter, because you don't want to be too close to Ribby and Croaks. After taking enough damage, the fight will be over. The slots on the slot machine will turn into skulls, their eyes will be crosses, and it looks like they're malfunctioning because they're shaking and the hole where the platforms go out of is opening. Walkthrough Soundtrack Inspirations *The level design may be a reference to shorts in the early Golden Age of Animation where bugs get together at a meeting place, like Fleischer Studios' The Cobweb Hotel (1936), Disney’s Silly Symphony Woodland Cafe ''(1937) and Looney Tunes' "''Eatin' on the Cuff" or "The Moth who came to Dinner" (1942) ''along with others. Trivia *In the overworld, indistinguishable chattering noises, as well as childlike giggling noises, can be heard. Gallery ribby_and_croaks_overworld.png|''Overworld sprite es:Clip Joint Calamity Category:Boss levels Category:Inkwell Isle 1 boss levels Category:Inkwell Isle 1 Category:Inkwell Isle 1 levels Category:Levels